Better left Unanswered
by nekochii-emi
Summary: Roxas and Xion learn that there are just some things better left unanswered.


**Well hi, I'm Nekochii-Emi and this is my first KH One shot believe it or not.**

**This is a request from DA for a prize and so I wrote this oneshot. This may not be "Secret Mission: High School" or "Secret Mission: Summer Vacation" but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: KH does not belong to me  
**

* * *

Roxas sat up on the clock tower overlooking Twilight Town. He was the first to arrive and he waited for his two best friends to arrive, if they do arrive this time that is.

Suddenly he felt something cold and sticky brush past his face. He looked behind him and he saw Axel with his usual smirk on his face. "Here ya go" Axel smirked.

"Thanks Axel" Roxas smiled and took the ice cream. Axel sat next to him and the two friends admired the sunset. It was quiet and peaceful until. "Hey Axel?"

"Yep" Axel said.

"The other day I saw a woman pushing a baby trolley thingo after my mission" Roxas explained nervously.

"You mean a pram" Axel corrected

"Yeah that" Roxas blushed with embarrassment.

"What's your point?" Axel asked calmly.

Roxas blushed again with embarrassment. "The thing is, I've asked everyone in the organization this question but they always find some excuse to leave or make up some lie"

"What's the question?" Axel asked impatiently.

"Where do babies come from?" Roxas asked. Axel was completely silent. Roxas turned to look at Axel and he had a horrified expression on his face. "Well…" Roxas said trying to get Axel to snap out of it.

"Do you seriously want to know?" Axel asked sounding unsure.

"Yeah" Roxas said sounding totally oblivious to what the answer may be.

Axel tried to calm down so he could explain it some how. "Well um… there's a bird called a stalk and what married couples usually do is order a baby online then 9 months later the stalk delivers the baby to the married couple"

Roxas gave Axel an annoyed look. "Demyx said that already. That is so unbelievable. I've seen stalks before and none of them delivered babies."

Axel had a worried look on his face. "Uh…well…" Just then Xion arrived at the Clock Tower saving Axel from explaining something embarrassing.

"Hi guys!" Xion greeted and sat next to Axel. "What's going on?"

"Axel won't tell me where babies come from" Roxas whined like a little boy telling on his older sibling to his mother.

"Good question" Xion said. "Where DO they come from?"

Axel sweat dropped. "Oh god not you too"

"Well…where do they come from?" Xion asked. Axel felt like he was being ganged up on.

"Kay, I lied about the stalk. They're delivered by airmail" Axel thought he had saved himself then until…

"Really?" Xion asked. "Zexion said they came from a cabbage patch"

"Well he lies" Axel said.

"Xigbar says a man plants a seed in a woman and 9 months later a baby is born" Roxas explained.

"Close enough" Axel muttered.

"Then where do they come from?" Xion asked sounding irritated. Axel felt defeated and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay I'll tell you" he said. "But promise me you don't tell anyone that I told you the truth"

"We promise" Roxas and Xion smiled innocently and their innocent faces made Axel want to turn away and never tell them but it is a promise so he can't back out now.

Axel let out a heavy sigh. "When a man and a woman, love each other very much, or they're very very very drunk they…

**1 hour later**

The younger nobodies looked at Axel with horrified expressions. Their eyes looked like they wanted to come out of their heads and their mouths we so wide an insect could fly in their mouths any time soon.

"Axel…" Roxas said breaking the silences "you really didn't have to go into full detail"

"Yeah" Xion agreed. "That's just gross. You're such a sicko"

The two young nobodies left the clock tower leaving Axel sitting by himself and his palm met his forehead. "I warned them. Did they listen? Nooo"

The End

* * *

**Well what do you think? Love it? hate it? don't care about it? well what are you waiting for hit that review button and tell me what you think.**

**(Constructive Critisism is welcome. Flamming is not) **


End file.
